Christmas' Magic
by Princess Kyuu
Summary: Bugsy has gone missing on Christmas Eve! Morty gets depressed!  THIS IS A BL, don't like boyXboy relationships, then don't bother reading   this is my first time writing a fan-fic   FLUFF  no lemon      Morty X Bugsy


This is the first fan-fic I have ever wrote _ please give me constructive criticism (I'm terrible at writing and bad at English)  
>If you don't like BL, then don't bother to read (I could have made this much more worse, but I'm too innocent to write such dirty things)<br>let the story commence~

**クリスマスの魔法**

A chilly yet sunny December day in Azalea Town, not a single flake of snow to be seen.

"Bugsy, you have a video call." Nurse Joy informed the young lavender haired gym leader. Bugsy put the book he was reading back onto the shelf, walked out of the study and went to go see who needed to talk to him. A familiar voice called out from the screen. "Hi ya Bugsy!~" Bugsy only replied in repulse "What do you want?" The ghost type gym leader whined "Why are you so cold to me~?"

"Because I honestly don't like you." The lavender haired angrily replied. "So, what do you want?"

"All I wanted to say was that I want to spend Christmas Eve with you in Ecruteak City at 8'O Clock" Morty cried, tears starting to form. Bugsy complied. "Alright, fine, I'll be there."

"Yay!~ I'll see you later then." The two hung up the video phone. Bugsy put on his jacket and scarf. "Nurse Joy, I'm off to Ecruteak City." He walked out the door and headed to Ecruteak City.

Rout 36, snow covering the ground and trees. A breeze whipped up and Bugsy though to himself. 'It's so cold.' As he continued walking, someone yelled. "WATCH OUT!" The small gym leader turned around and saw a Stantler heading right for him. The Stantler tried to stop in time but it was too late, it crashed into Bugsy, knocking him down on the ground unconscious. A plump old man in a red hat and jacket said. "Oh my, I think I know how to fix this."

10:03PM, Morty sighed and started to worry. 'He should be here by now. Where is he?' His thoughts became more worrisome. "Maybe something terrible has happened! Maybe someone kidnapped him!' Heading towards the door, he tells Nurse Joy. "I'm heading out."

"Morty, I can't let you leave. There is a terrible blizzard outside." Morty started to whine. "But I got to see if Bugsy is okay!" Joy argued back. "I'm not letting you go, now go to bed! Christmas is tomorrow!" Morty tromped to his room and cried himself to sleep. The fat man in red and his Stantler flew through the night sky going house to house.

Christmas morning Morty was awoken by his Gengar. He arose from his bed, a doll that looks exactly like Bugsy. Walking into the living room, he notices a giant box, 120cm by 80cm. Opening the box and removing the ribbon, he sees the small lavender haired boy wrapped up in red ribbon that just covered certain parts. Morty stared at Bugsy in a daze, then snapping back and whined. "Where have you been! I was so worried that something happened to you! And… why are you wearing that?"

"I was on my way over here on Rout 36, then I got knocked down and I can't remember anything else that happened after that. And I-I'm wearing this for you, since I'm y-your Christmas preset." The young boys voice started to fade and his face started to turn red. Morty's worried face turned into a devilish grin. He pushed the lavender haired boy on the ground and gave him a passionate kiss, Bugsy's face became a bright scarlet. The small boy tried to push off the older male, but it was no use. Morty then started kissing the boy more feverishly with much need and want. Bugsy moaned when Morty's tongue brushed up against his tightly closed lips, finally giving him access to the inside of his hot moist mouth when the blond bit his bottom lip. Running soft fingers down the petite boys body made him moan even louder under the older boys burning hot touch. Nipping the nape of the younger 's neck, making the lavender haired whimper "st-stop teasing me, M-Morty, ah~" Bugsy started to writhe once the blond began licking down his abdomen, leaving a thick trail of saliva. The older male strips himself of his ever binding clothes that keep him from his long awaited Christmas present.

The day was filled with hot, steamy passion, over and over after every break until both couldn't move anymore. Morty kisses Bugsy's forehead and whispers. "Bugsy, I love you, and thank you for the greatest Christmas present I've ever had."

"Y-you're welcome…" Bugsy's voice becomes soft and buries his face into his lovers chest. "I-I love you too, Morty." The two new lovers fall asleep in one another's arms as they await for the new day.

~おわり~


End file.
